Lucy and Xiro
by Vivronkasaur
Summary: Four years ago, she wasn't allowed to get her pokemon license. But when finding a cyndaquil, it gives Lucy the chance renewing her abandoned dreams. New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first pokemon fanfic ^^ i do NOT own pokemon. GOODNESS this sites' system is SO weird, so please bear with me. anyways, comments are appreciated. Character development happens around chapter 2 and 3, so bear with vague descriptions :P **

**anyway, thanks for reading! **

* * *

She paced back and forth in her room, glancing at him every now and then. The glances were a mix of fear and awe. She paused a moment and stared at him. He stared back.

"...quil!!"

"meep!" Lucy jumped back a little. "Keep it down!" she hushed the cyndaquil, for fear her mother might check up on her. She listened close for footsteps. Still safe. "She's gonna think I stole you... then I'll be grounded again. Eh, not like I care at this point. She already grounded me at the time that mattered..." Lucy muttered to herself.

The cyndaquil that sat on her bed nuzzled itself into Lucy's pillow and fell asleep.

"awww... wait a moment. ugh. Why me?" Lucy recalled the events leading up to this in her mind. She was walking home from Professor Elm's pokemon lab. She had been helping him sorting important files. But by the time she was leaving, they realized they had been robbed. Three rare and valuable pokemon had been stolen. Having lost hope after searching everywhere in New Bark town, Elm gave up, called Cherrygrove Police to watch out for suspicious strangers, and went home. Lucy thought it best to head home as well. Her home was just outside of New Bark town. But on the way, she tripped, fell, and woke up a particularly mean noctowl. She picked up the nearest thing, something round and smooth, and threw it at the noctowl. She didn't think of how odd it was that the round something flew back into her hands, or that it made a weird "quil" sound shortly after impact, or the sound of something on fire. She just ran and ran until she made it home, not noticing a small pokemon following quickly and quietly, at least, not until she looked onto her bed.

And there she stood, staring at the snoozing cyndaquil. She knew the consequences of throwing that pokeball.

She shrugged, defeated. She turned on the tv, grabbed a pillow and slept with the cyndaquil at her feet.

The sound of birds woke Lucy up. It was still very early. The cyndaquil had snuggled it's way into Lucy's arms. She sighed as she gently moved the cyndaquil and got dressed.

"Hopefully I can get out of here without mom noticing." She took out the pokeball from the pocket of her pants from last night. "Hmm... um." She pointed it sheepishly at him, "er, cyndaquil, return." The pokeball released a red beam, claimed the cyndaquil and took it into the pokeball. She placed it in her pocket.  
She left her room and crept downstairs quietly.

"Good morning Lucia," greeted her mom.  
"... 'morning." She muttered.  
"Where are you off to so early?"  
"Oh, Elm called... he needed some more help."  
"Ah. Make sure to be careful on the way there."  
"Always am."  
You know how I worry."  
"Yeah. Bye." Lucy walked out. She was always a little cold to her mother. Her mother had grounded her the day before Lucy was eligible for a pokemon license. Grounded for a year. She often got calls from her friends saying how they caught this pokemon, or how that pokemon evolved. It had been four years since her friends left on their respective journeys. She was now 17. In the four years her interest in pokemon had somewhat diminished. She only halfheartedly kept up with a friend or two, only through Professor Elm.

Lucy held the pokeball in her hand thoughtfully as she walked down the road. Suddenly a young man appeared.

"Er, have you seen a pokeball around here? I was rushing through the area and dropped a couple pokeballs. And I really need them." He seemed anxious and tried his best to hide his face. He had short red hair and was wearing dark clothes.

"Actually--" Lucy paused. _Could this be the theif_, she thought? "Um. No. But what's your name? If I find them, I can return them to you!"

The boy glared at her. "Liar!" He threw a pokeball. A small blue pokemon came out.  
"Dile!"

Having no other choice, Lucy threw the pokeball. Out came the cyndaquil.

"Totodile use your water gun!" The boy shouted maliciously. The totodile obeyed immediately and shot water at the cyndaquil. The cyndaquil cried and fainted. "Hah. You can keep that pokemon. He's obviously very weak. Anyway, I still have a pokeball to look for. So long, weakling!" And with that the boy ran.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?!" Lucy asked as she picked him up. "We gotta get you to Elm quick!" _That s not fair_, she thought, _I don t even know **how** to battle!_ She glared at the direction the boy went and dashed to Professor Elm s lab.

"Why, that's one of the pokemon that was stolen! Did you find the other two?!" Elm asked, as he placed the cyndaquil on the healing belt.

"Well, I think I found the person who stole them. But he only had a totodile. He must have dropped this cyndaquil and the other pokemon..." She said quietly. She thought she had forgotten something, but she was too worried about cyndaquil.

Professor Elm seemed to have read her mind, "he'll be fine, don't worry. He's a fire pokemon. A water attack would naturally put him down. But you are my assistant, so I'm sure you've picked up on trivial things such as this."

"Ha. You'd think so, but it's usually in one ear, out the other," Lucy laughed uneasily.  
"Oh, ha ha. Well, I'm sure you know what you've done by taking this pokeball, right?"  
"Yes, professor. I am very well aware. He is my cyndaquil now." She responded, looking down at her shoes, perhaps expecting them to say something about the situation.

"Yes." _Here it comes, she thought. He's gonna tell my mom, she'll throw a hissy fit about how I'm too young to have a pokemon, and find some miniscule reason to ground me and somehow take away the cyndaquil_, she thought sadly. "Would you like to name him?"

"Name him...?" She looked at the cyndaquil, and walked up to him as he lay on the healing belt. "How about... Xiro?"

"quil..." The cyndaquil slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lucy happily.

"Xiro is an excellent name," said Professor Elm. "Speaking of names, did you get the name of the suspicious boy?"

"No, I'm sorry..." Lucy said as she picked up Xiro. _My own pokemon... wonder how mom'll try to deter this._

"Well, I've called the police around Cherrygrove City. He'll have to pass by at some point, so we ll have him apprehended soon enough," he said decisively. "On the bright side though, you now have your own pokemon! Which means you can help out a little more. So, would you like to help me out a little today?"

"Of course I would, professor. What is it? Sort out trainers box pokemon?" She loved and hated sorting box pokemon. She would see the names of the pokemon and who they belonged to. She often came across a name she knew, but a pokemon she didn t know of. She was always jealous of that.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go a little past Cherrygrove to pick up something from a friend of mine. His name is nicknamed Mr. Pokemon because of one of his latest discoveries. But he won t tell me what it is. But I don t have time to leave the lab, so would you like to do this favor for me? I m sure it d be fun for you and Xiro!"

Lucy was hesitant, "Um, how long would this take? Because, er, my mom worries..." She pet Xiro kindly.

Professor Elm looked at Lucy thoughtfully, "You ll be home by dinner, of course, if Mr. Pokemon doesn t talk your head off, he laughed. He pushed Lucy to the door. Here s a berry for Xiro to hold and a potion if he gets really hurt. And here s a few pokedollars. Pokedollars are currency for trainers to buy pokeballs or other pokemon-related items, a few food places also accept pokedollars. I m pretty sure Cherrygrove has a nice food place that accepts pokedollars. He handed all the items to Lucy and smiled. Have fun!" With that, he pushed her out of the lab.

Lucy sighed and looked at Xiro. "Well, shall we?"

"Quil, cynda quil!" he nodded happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I _MIGHT_**** have the hang of this uploading business. :P i could be wrong. let's hope I'm not. Again, I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Lucy stared at the tall grass, nervous to go further. "I've never been further from New Bark town or home." She said quietly to Xiro. She stared a little longer, watching the grass blow in the wind and hearing various pokemon cries. "Well, we gotta do this. You'll protect me, right?" The cyndaquil nodded slowly and jumped out of Lucy's arms.

"Quil! Cynda cynda!" Xiro ran ahead into the grass.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Lucy shouted.

On the way to Cherrygrove was much more fun than Lucy had ever thought. She enjoyed watching how powerful and clever Xiro was while battling. She wasn't very good, so she just yelled out random stuff she had seen in tv shows like "charge! attack! you can do it!" It often confused Xiro, but he seemed to be smart enough to know what she meant. At first it was a small struggle, but by the time they reached Cherrygrove she could tell he was much stronger than when they first began.

She took Xiro to the pokemon center to heal then headed to a small cafe that had recently opened. The cafe stood just beside the beach, it was decorated quaintly with pictures of cherries and slowpoke. A few small tables were just outside the small cafe. Inside was a man and his slowbro.

"Good Morning miss! Never seen you around. New trainer?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, no. I'm just running a small errand for Professor Elm," she said conversationally. She ordered her food and paid with the money the professor had given her.

"Your order will be ready shortly!" The man said, taking the money. "C'mon, let's get cooking, Slowbro!"

Lucy decided to sit and wait outside. She placed Xiro on her lap and sighed contently. "You were amazing out there! I really hope my mom doesn't make me give you up..." She murmured pensively. "I can kind of understand why she wouldn't permit me. My dad was gonna come back a pokemon master. Yeah, not an uncommon dream," she told Xiro, pretending that he understood exactly what she was telling him. "He'd call everyday, telling us his progress. I was really, really little when he left, so i don't remember him too well. But I guess one day passed. Then a week. Several months. And years... I guess my mom didn't want me to leave or get hurt. We don't know what happened to my dad..." She hugged Xiro. "I just wish my mom knew how bad she hurt me when she wouldn't let me go... and now's my big chance. I'm so worried she'll say no. What will I do?" She pet Xiro over and over. "Hah. Even if she did say I can go. Go where? And what if we fail?"

"Quil!! Quil! cynda da quil..." Xiro turned and stared at Lucy. His stare was not understandable to her.

Lucy laughed nervously, "I'm probably boring you with all my talking. Or maybe you're hungry?"

"Miss! Your order is ready!"

"Ah, perfect." She left Xiro at the table, grabbed her food, and sat back down. She quietly ate her breakfast and shared some with Xiro. "I should probably find out if you can eat people food... ah ha ha..."

They ate in silence when a cloaked figure approached them.

"I... I need you to help me," said the boy. His voice was familiar. "Um. I was the one you battled earlier."

Lucy was surprised, "You?! Why?!"

"My totodile is hurting... I can't go to the pokemon center, they'll catch me..."

"Because you STOLE poke--"

"I know!! But I had to."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business..." He turned. "Please. I found the other pokemon. If you help me, I'll return it."

Lucy stared him down. _Maybe he has a decent reason for it. Maybe he'll tell Elm why?_ "Okay. But I have to make a stop outside Cherrygrove. I'm running an errand for the Professor. You'll have to follow me. If we get into trouble, I can call the Professor. Lucky for you, I spaced on your defining features such as your bright red hair. So, the police aren't quite sure who they're looking for. You can take off the cloak so you don't look so suspicious..." Lucy said with a scowl. _Very lucky indeed that I skipped such a detail that would have gotten you caught immediately... Gahd, I'm such a dweeb sometimes._

The boy removed the cloak and stowed it into his bag.

Lucy got up, threw her trash away, and picked up Xiro. "Alrighty. Let's go."

They left Cherrygrove with no troubles at all.

The trail up to Mr. Pokémon's house was very silent. A few small battles occurred, but Xiro had taken care of them with ease.

"So, what is your name?" Lucy finally asked as she, once again, picked up Xiro after he had finished a battle.

The boy looked ahead and muttered, "Jeremy." He turned to Lucy expectantly.

"Oh, my name is Lucy. I am the Professor's lab assistant."

"Qui?" Xiro sounded distinctly.

"Ha ha. And this is Xiro." She responded contently as she pet him.

Jeremy shifted as if he had wanted to say something. But he kept to himself looking indifferent. Lucy wanted to probe for more answers, but she thought it best to drop it.

After many more minutes of awkward silence, they finally got to the house. It was definitely smaller than Lucy had expected. It was almost like a shack. But inside were many electronics and fossils and other pokemon paraphernalia.

"Hello there!!" greeted an old man. He was an average height with a classy-looking hat. It reminded Lucy of a top hat, if you had cut off a large portion of the tall part. He had on a dark blue cardigan and slacks. He was somewhat odd looking with his wide grin. "You must be Miss Lucy!" he acknowledged excitedly, grabbing and shaking Lucy's hand. "And you…?" He pointed at Jeremy.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine, Jeremy," said Lucy as she exchanged an awkward glance with Jeremy.

"Good to meet you m'boy!" He said, shaking Jeremy's hand. "So, you must be here for Professor Elm! Good, good! He's said many good things about you, I'm sure you'll be interested in this! Look here, children!" He turned around, grabbed something, and showed them a large oval-shaped object with red and blue triangular shapes. "This is a pokemon egg! This was recently discovered at a daycare center near Goldenrod City. Not the first egg, but definitely a new discovery in the world of pokemon! This will help his research a lot. Thank you so much for coming out." He rambled on happily. "Here," he handed Lucy the egg. "Give this to the professor. And make sure to continue helping him splendidly! Go on now, kids! Lots of things to discuss with Elm!" He said as he rushed them out of the house.

"… That was fast." Lucy said with a small smirk. "Well, back to the lab!"

***

They arrived back at the lab again with no hassles.

"Amazing! Simply astonishing! An egg?! This opens so many doors to pokemontology!" Professor Elm said excitedly, examining the egg as Lucy gave it to him. "Who is this?" he looked inquisitively at Jeremy. It was baffling how sudden he had changed the subject. It caught Lucy off guard.

"…? Oh…" Lucy looked sheepishly from the professor to Jeremy. Jeremy kept his head down and avoided eye contact.

He stepped up to professor Elm. "I am the one who stole the pokemon." He gave him a pokeball. "I didn't open this one. I only opened the one that contained totodile." He said with a monotone. "I realized my wrong. But I just needed the pokemon. I needed to save my pokemon. Team Rocket had stolen my ghastly. And I want to get him back by myself. I… I need to save him." He turned away.

Professor Elm studied Jeremy closely."Here, let me heal your totodile." He turned to Lucy, "you should head home. Thank you so much for the egg. You should come back tomorrow. Thanks again."

"Yes, professor," she said politely. With a last glance at Jeremy, she turned around and left the lab.

***

Again, it was uneventful on the way back home. The sun was nearly setting over the trees and hills near her house.

"Oh! Xiro, I'm sorry, you'll have to stay in your pokeball for a couple minutes. Mom will freak once she finds out about you. Let's hold that off as long as we can…" She told Xiro as they approached the house. She brought out the pokeball and returned him with just enough time for Xiro to give Lucy a stink-eye.

Lucy walked into the house as quietly as she could and started creeping to her room.

"Lucia."

_Crud_. Lucy started back downstairs to her mom. "Yeah?"

"Professor Elm called earlier." She said. Her tone was unreadable to Lucy. She wasn't sure if she was about to yell at her for something or not.

"Oh? Well, um … about what?" Lucy dreaded what she may hear. _Awesome. It's been almost a day with my own pokemon. So much for that._

"May I see him?"

Lucy knew she meant Xiro. She took the pokeball out of her pocket and brought out Xiro. He looked around curiously.

"Oh. He's cute."

"His name is Xiro."

"After your father's first pokemon."

"Really?"

She nodded as tears streamed slowly down her face. "Your father had a cyndaquil. When he first brought it home you two were inseparable. But I don't suppose you remember. You were very, very young." She whipped the tears. "When last hearing from your father, he and Xiro were headed to a cave near Cerulean City in Kanto. But that was so many years ago… I haven't heard from him since." She pet Xiro softly. "But this cyndaquil, he reminds me of your father's. And your eyes look exactly like your father's. Your green eyes have that same yearning for adventure. And I am so sorry for keeping you away from that. I was being so selfish. I didn't want you to leave. I wasn't ready. I was afraid. I am so sorry."

Lucy had not expected this. "I wanted more than anything to train pokemon. You took my dream away. For four years, I endured this pain. My friends were off, exploring, and doing new things, while I sat here, sorting files and reports. I always suspected what was dad's fate. After stewing over it for four years, and now I get the perfect chance to start my own adventure. And you know what? I'm too afraid. I'm too afraid that I will fail."

"Lucia. You can do anything you want. If you are half as skilled as your father was, you will not fail."

"People always say that, but how do they know?! And what about dad?! How about dad?" Lucy nearly yelled.

"You'll never know unless you try. And your father was not a failure. Your father was a champion."

"…? Dad was… a champion? Like, he beat the Elite Four and their champion?"

"Yes."

"Then… what happened to him?"

"The VCC Conspiracy." Her gaze fell onto a picture on the wall. The picture was of a young man and several people in white coats. The young man had brilliant green eyes and short black hair.

"The what?"

"Never mind that. Just something that happened in Kanto a few years back…" She turned her gaze back to Lucy. "My point is you can do whatever you set your mind to, Lucia. Don't throw away this chance asking 'what if's. I promise you, you will be great. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, wash up. It's nearly time for dinner."

"Y… yes, mom." Lucy said silently. She went to the bath room and washed up. When she came back into the living room, she found Xiro exploring his surroundings. He crawled under couches and under tables and emerged from under them covered in dust bunnies. "Xiro?" Xiro had not realized he was under surveillance and jumped slightly when Lucy called him. Lucy giggled and cleaned the dust off him.

"The first thing you should do is head to Violet City," said mom over dinner. Lucy was unnerved by how calm her mom was. _She's not gonna stop me. I wonder what Professor Elm said to her_?

"I'm going to head to the lab first. Professor Elm wanted to see me for something," replied Lucy, eyeing Xiro as he tugged gently at the table cloth. Lucy tapped at Xiro's snout to make him stop. "You know, it's not like tv, thank goodness. I was afraid that Xiro wouldn't listen and I'd be burned on several occasions today." Lucy laughed and shuddered at the thought.

"You two will get along perfectly. Just like your father and his pokemon," mom smiled. Lucy rarely saw her mom smile like this. Her eyes, too, were smiling. It was often very quiet at home, it was depressing, which was why Lucy always wanted to help Professor Elm. Mainly just to get out of the house.

"You know, I haven't made it in such a long time, but I think I'll make some pokemon treats for Xiro," mom said happily as she got out of her chair and took the empty plates. "Oh, and you should start packing! We have a sleeping bag in the hall closet. Oh! And a bunch of those air-tight zip bags. That should lots of room for your clothes!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little rushed into this as she went upstairs to grab the mentioned items. _How am I gonna fit all this?! I need to grab a pretty big duffle-bag …_, thought Lucy sadly. _Not at ALL like tv._ She went into her room and started gathering clothes and other small items, such as her brush, hygiene products, and her beloved mp3 player. _At least I don't have that many things. But it'll still feel like I'm some sort of pack-delibird._ She fit her possessions tightly into a large duffle-bag. As she carried it downstairs she saw her mom hugging Xiro.

"So cute, just like your father's. Professor Elm gave him to you?" Mom asked as she set down Xiro. Xiro still stayed close to the stove looking particularly content as he sniffed around it.

"Er, I suppose you could say that," said Lucy as she placed the bag near the door then sat back at the counter. She could smell a spicy scent and cinnamon. "What are you making?"

"Pokemon treats! They'll be perfect for Xiro. You make sure to give him one everyday! I'll even see about getting a flying pokemon to deliver them for you." She continued smiling sweetly. She hugged Lucy. "I'm so sorry for keeping you for so long."

"N… no, it's okay." Lucy hugged back, "I wouldn't have met Xiro if you had let me go. I'm sorry for being so cold. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Lucia." Mom said as she kissed Lucy on the forehead.

For a while they talked about their dad's journey. Lucy grew more excited and nervous about her adventure. After some time Lucy glanced at the clock.

"Oh, look at the time! You and Xiro should be going to bed! You want to wake up bright and early!" mom said, placing Xiro in Lucy's arms and pushing her off to bed. _Why do I keep getting pushed and rushed around?!_ "Sleep well, sweetie."

Xiro nuzzled in Lucy's arms. Lucy let out a long sigh. _Tomorrow. I'm so nervous and excited._

It was sometime before Lucy finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha ha… I didn't realize how long chapter 3 was :P Don't own pokemon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy awoke silently and got dressed. She examined herself in the mirror. She looked upon an average looking girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She dressed normally with t-shirts and jeans. Not at all extraordinary. Nothing like the over-zealous trainers seen on tv with outrageous getups. She looked at herself with some self-doubt. _Do I look like a trainer…? Should I stand out some?_ For a few minutes she tried different hair styles. _… Too scene-girl. … Too messy. … Too butch-looking! … This makes my face look fat… Too girly. I guess I'll just leave it down… Who am I trying to impress exactly?_ She shrugged at her reflection. _I guess I'm okay with how I look_.

"Make sure to wash up at every Pokemon Center. Brush your teeth. Be sure to call, too. Make sure to change everyday. Wash your clothes when you can. Make sure to eat healthy. Don't work Xiro too hard. Make sure to give him a treat everyday. Make friends. Get strong. Learn lots of stuff. Don't keep to yourself like you usually do. Keep your hair out of your face, you have such beautiful eyes. Keep your head up. Stay confident. Make sure to save some money just in case. Be polite. Respect your elders. But why am I telling you all this? You already know. You're a smart girl. Clever and beautiful, don't let ANYONE tell you different!" Her mom hugged her again, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "Have a safe and fun adventure." She grabbed Xiro from Lucy's arms and hugged and pet him. "And please, visit when you can!" She handed Xiro back. "I love you!"

"Love you too," said Lucy as she left the yard and towards New Bark Town. The prospect of going on an adventure had yet to sink into Lucy's mind. But the morning felt so weird. It was the same as any other morning, but so different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She set Xiro on the ground to let him walk near. She looked around at the familiar surroundings. The tall trees had blocked the sunrise so it was still a little dark and shady. Above she saw several bird pokemon fly by. She never paid much attention to pokemon. Even in the lab she only focused on sorting files and such. She worked there only to keep in touch with her friends that had gone on their journeys and to get out of the house.

Before she realized it, she had arrived back at the pokemon lab. She walked in just like she had done everyday. Few of the assistants were here. Of course, daybreak was only an hour or so ago, most of them were probably asleep, thought Lucy. She walked up to Professor Elm. He smiled.

"So what I said did get to Sally," he said kindly as he looked at Lucy's large duffle-bag.

"What did you tell her? I thought for sure she wouldn't let me." Lucy said with curiosity, setting down the bag.

"Hm, this and that. The point is she let you go! And I have some things to give you to make your journey a little more convenient! These just came on the market. Perfect things to have as a trainer! First, a pokedex—well, this isn't precisely new to the market, but still very handy to have. Second, a pokegear, it has many equitable features, so far I could only get you the watch and map feature. I'll send you the cell phone installation card when I can. I believe the Goldenrod Radio Tower is giving out radio cards. Oh, and third, probably the most convenient, a backpack!"

Lucy pointed at her duffle-bag, "um, but I already have a bag."

"This is no ordinary backpack! The pockets are pocket dimensions, very similar to pokeball technology. You can hold so much more with this small backpack than that large bag ever could!" He said eagerly as he handed the items to Lucy.

"Wow! Thank you so much! But why?"

"Ha. You just remind me so much of Tarren. He was an amazing trainer. You look like a small, female version of him," he laughed. "Lucy Nell, daughter of Champion Tarren Nell. You're going to be the talk of trainers everywhere!"

Lucy was highly reminded of a book she had read. "Really? Was my dad that famous?"

"Yes, he was! A spectacular trainer, it was a shame that his fame had died out so quickly the way it did. And then that VCC incident…" the smile escaped his face, he shook his head slightly.

"What's the… VCC incident-conspiracy-thing?" asked Lucy. _What IS that?! I have a right to know. He's MY dad!_

"Oh, er, never you mind. You'll learn when the time is right. Um, anyway, yes. The talk of many trainers once they hear the name 'Nell' that will ring many bells, indeed, especially with your cyndaquil. In fact… that cyndaquil may have been related to your father's, oddly enough! Your father donated quite a few pokemon and pokemon eggs. We don't know for sure, but it'd make a pretty neat story, don't you think?" Elm laughed.

"Er… ye-e-e-a-a-a-h," Lucy laughed hesitantly. _Seems pretty cliché if you ask me._

"Well, anyhow, I've kept you too long. You have an adventure to start! You're destined for great things, Lucy! You've got your father's fighting spirit somewhere, find it!"

Lucy stood before the tall grass again. An entirely new fear overwhelmed her. She took several deep breaths. "You… you think we can do this Xiro…?"

Xiro nodded with determination and ran into the tall grass. "Cynda, cyndaquil!"

"Wh-whoa! Wait for me! I'm gonna lose you in there! It's _exactly_ what I need, a lost pokemon! Get back here, Xiro!!!" she yelled and laughed as she ran after him. "You don't come here now you're not getting a treat today! _ZEE-ROH!_"

-

"Oh, hello again! Another errand for the professor?" the owner of the small slowpoke café asked as he told his slowbro to make the order Lucy had just made.

"Actually, I'm going on my own adventure." Lucy said nervously. _THAT was odd to say._

"Really now?! That's great! You can have a new-trainer-discount," he smiled and winked. "So, what's the name of this new trainer?"

"L-lucy Nell." She said quietly, wondering what impact her last name would have.

"What a pretty name! Such a nice ring, 'Now entering the arena, LUCY NELL!'" he boomed in an announcer's voice. "Say, now, that wouldn't happen to be any relation to Tarren Nell, would it?"

"He's my father," said Lucy quietly.

"Wow! I didn't know he had a daughter! Well, you look almost exactly like him! I thought you looked at least a little familiar. Tarren was on tv a lot. He was always competing in tournaments and such. He was a champion, you know. How is he?"

Lucy went silent, "Um. I haven't seen him since I was really, really little… and I can't even recall then…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. Er, well, um— "

"No, it's okay." She was never really sad about the absence of her father. If anything, at this point, she was much more curious.

"Well, er, so, have you decided what kind of trainer you want to be? Like a breeder, or becoming a coordinator is a new one! You're pretty enough to be one," he winked again. "Lots of girls are becoming coordinators. Oh, those are trainers that compete in pokemon show contest," he said in response to Lucy's confused stare. "It's some new fad from another region.

"Oh, gosh! You wanted your meal to go, didn't you?! You must be in a hurry! SLOWBRO, HURRY IT UP."

Lucy giggled at the last comment. After a few minutes, she got her order. She thanked the man and headed out.

"Good luck on your journey!!!" The man hollered after her. "Bring back the name Nell!!!"

_Bleep! Bloop! Beep!_ Lucy examined her new pokegear. "How ritzy! This thing _knows_ where I am. Hm. According to this, if we continue our pace, we should be in Violet tomorrow morning… wow. And that's if we DON'T stop. Looks like we'll have to spend our first night under the stars. It'll be odd not sleeping in my own bed… I hope I'm cut out for this…" She muttered as she went through her pokegear, with Xiro trailing at her feet.

After a while of walking on the trail, Lucy spotted a group of young boys._ Must be nice being able to play outside with pokemon. Mom always kept me inside to study math and literature._

… _Oh no! What if they want to battle?! I have no idea what I'm doing… …wait a moment! Maybe my pokedex can help?_ With that thought, Lucy pulled out the pokedex from her pocket. She pointed it at Xiro.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Typically timid, cyndaquil, when threatened, usually curl up in a ball and flare opponents with its back. Moves commonly known by cyndaquil are Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, and Ember," said the pokedex in a smart, digital tone.

"Ah! That will help nicely!" Lucy grinned and pocketed the pokedex.

She continued walking the trail, getting nearer and nearer to the group of boys.

"Oh yeah?! My older brother can SO beat your older brother with his beedrill!!" One of the boys shouted, this boy had a pidgey perched on his outstretched arm.

"Psh! No way!" Another boy scoffed, "My older brother's Pikachu would wipe its butt with your brother's beedrill!" This boy held a rattata in his arms.

The three other boys laughed. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT," they chanted.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the last boy's comment. She wondered if she should break this up. She looked at Xiro. Xiro stared back and forth from the pidgey to the rattata. She stood back and decided to see how this progressed.

"Pidgey, use peck on him!!" The first boy shouted. The pidgey flew off his arm and started pecking the boy holding the rattata.

"OW!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the other boy cried, trying to shield himself from the pidgey.

The other boys gasped and cheered.

"HEY," Lucy shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The pidgey's owner looked at Lucy with disdain, "Psh, I do whatever I want." The boy was smug, "you gonna stop me?" He laughed, "Your pokemon looks weak!"

"OOoOOoooOOOoo!!!" the other boys jeered and laughed.

"Pidgey, use gust on that cyndaquil!"

Lucy panicked. She looked at Xiro. Xiro seemed a little frightened. "Xiro," she told him, "try dodging that and leer him down!"

Xiro immediately leapt into action and barely dodged the pidgey's gust. Xiro leered at the pidgey meanly. The pidgey shuddered slightly and seemed more hesitant to use gust when the boy told him to.

For a while it went on. Xiro got hit a lot of times, but he shook it off more easily while the pidgey grew shaken and weary of Xiro.

"C'mon, gust attack!!!" The boy stomped in anger.

"Xiro, now's you chance, tackle it!" Lucy yelled to Xiro.

After being gusted again, Xiro charged at the pidgey and tackled it down. The hit seemed powerful, almost critical to the pidgey. The pidgey was unable to get up.

"Oh no!! My pidgey!!!" The boy cried. The other boys laughed at him.

"Ha ha!" "What a loser!" "Baby! "NOOB."

Lucy went to the boy who had been attacked. "Are you okay?" The boy was covered in peck marks, scratches, and dirt.

The boy dusted himself off sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm fine," the boy muttered.

Lucy looked at the boy who had just lost, "Apologize to him." Lucy glared coldly at the boy. She was disgusted. _Thank goodness you need a license to train pokemon. These are pretty much pets to them right now. Hopefully this boy won't be getting one anytime soon._

The boy glared back, smug as ever. He turned to the injured boy, "…sorry."

The injured boy frowned, "I'm telling your mom!" The boy barked out as he ran the direction Lucy came from, his rattata trailing quickly behind. The other boys roared with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Not only did he lose, he's gonna get in so much trouble!" "Haha, yeah! Nice knowing you, dude!" "You're gonna be grounded forever!"

Having decided she had embarrassed the young boy enough, she continued on her way, "let's go Xiro, hopefully he's learned his lesson."

Xiro looked up at her questioningly.

"Um. The lesson is… don't pick on people?"

Xiro continued staring.

"UUUhhm. Because if you do, someone bigger will put you in your place? …Er… Karma will happen?"

Xiro seemed content with her answer and stopped staring with curiosity.

The trees rustled in the wind, and a flock of pidgey flew overhead towards Mount. Silver which loomed far to the east. Chills ran down Lucy's spine as she gazed in awe at it. She never got a clear view from home for there were too many trees. The trail to Violet City went uphill, so the further Lucy went, the better the view was. She wondered if any of her friends had ever been able to get to Mount. Silver. Lucy had heard that it was supposedly to be very difficult to be allowed access. She picked up Xiro and pointed at the mountain. "You see that, Xiro? That mountain is supposed to have the scariest and strongest pokemon there. I wonder if dad ever went there." Lucy gazed at the mountain. She always read that it was an awesome sight to behold. Though it wasn't the tallest mountain, it was certainly massive. It was like a giant boulder shaped like a mountain, cold and gray.

A few hours passed and the sun was setting. The chirps from pidgey and spearow started to cease and slowly being replaced by hoots and other cries that Lucy was unfamiliar with.

Lucy checked her pokegear. "Hmm, we're about halfway there. I guess we'll have to make camp out here tonight." She walked off the trail a bit and found an open area almost surrounded by trees. "Perfect! I'm willing to bet rangers made this area especially for trainers," Lucy said happily to herself as she set down Xiro and her backpack. She looked around for a moment. "Ah! Yup. Yay rangers. There's a small fire pit." She nodded at the fire pit. She also noted in her mind that there was a small pond nearby. "Xiro, want to gather a few sticks and start a fire? You'll get a delicious treat!"

Xiro jumped at the sound of a treat and quickly started gathering twigs and sticks with its mouth. Lucy dug through her backpack, almost afraid that it would eat her with its pocket dimensions. She pulled out a small tarp and her sleeping bag as she looked up at the sky. It was nice and clear, stars were slowly coming out. Lucy sighed with relief. "I'm going to have to buy a tent when I can. I'd hate to get rained on…" She laid down the tarp and her sleeping bag on top. She then went to her bag again and grabbed the food she had ordered earlier along with Xiro's treats which where in a small, cute box. She looked up and was happy to see that a small fire had been started in the pit. "Great job, Xiro!" Lucy opened the box. Out of the box came the same spicy, cinnamon-y scent Lucy had smelled last night.

She and Xiro shared the sandwich that Lucy got from the café. She talked to Xiro a lot about nothing.

She smiled, "Ever since my friends left, I've mainly had my mom and Elm to talk to. Even though you can't talk, I'm gonna say that's a good thing," she laughed, "That just means I can tell you some of my greatest secrets. …If I had any," she laughed again. She turned her head and saw Mount. Silver. In the moonlight, the mountain took a silver-ish glow. She couldn't help but admire the ominous beauty. She wondered what lay past the mountains. Her father. She wondered if her father was still out there somewhere. "I wonder if we can be as famous as my dad was…" Lost in thought, Lucy slowly crawled into her sleeping bag. Xiro followed and snuggled into Lucy's arms.

"Quil! Quil," he sounded quietly and fondly.

She hugged him and stared at the fire, her thoughts still mildly buzzing. But as the flames died down, her eyes grew heavy with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. Chapter 4 ^^ thanks to those of you reading… if any ;_; but Imma keep writing . like it or not! Cuz I likes it and it keeps me out of my head :D**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Comments are always accepted & appreciated and I don't own pokemon (If I did, 3****rd**** generation woulda been done better. There. I said it. Please no comments about me not liking 3****rd**** gen. I just don't.)**

**Just. Read. Thanks**

* * *

"Quuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiil…" Xiro growled quietly into the night. Lucy wouldn't have been woken by it, it was so quiet, but Xiro kept moving around.

Lucy opened her eyes. "Mmm…?" It was still very dark. The moon had moved behind the trees, making it impossible to see what Xiro would be growling at. "Mmmmmm… Xiro, quiet…" she muttered sleepily, "shhhhh…" she pet him and tried to console him.

"Quiiiiil. . ." Xiro let out a last growl and snuggled itself back to his usual spot in Lucy's arms. Lucy thought she heard a rustle in the bushes, but she was much too sleepy to investigate.

When she awoke again the sky was a very light blue. The sun was peaking over Mount. Silver and in Lucy's eyes. Xiro had not moved from Lucy's arms. "Time to get up, Xiro," she nudged him. With an adorable yawn, Xiro stretched and crawled away from Lucy allowing her get up and stretch. She wondered vaguely about what Xiro was growling at during the night as she folded the tarp and sleeping bag. After a while she figured it must have just been a pokemon creeping a little close. At this thought an image came to Lucy's mind of a big, ugly bug pokemon poking at her face. She shuddered violently as she stuffed the tarp and bag with ease. She got up and inspected the area for waste. Nodding in approval, she picked up Xiro, "let's go. We gotta get to Violet!"

_I wonder if it'll be this boring the whole way…_ thought Lucy dully as the sun settled directly above her. They had been walking for hours with nothing happening except for a pokemon appearing every so often. Lucy felt like she was being followed all morning, but it was probably her bored mind playing tricks on her.

"Pol!" said a tiny voice from behind. Lucy turned around quickly. Only to see nothing. Lucy grew concerned for her mental well-being.

"Xiro, do you feel like we're being followed?" She asked him concernedly. She turned back around to continue walking when she fell. Xiro flew out of her arms.

SPLAT. Lucy and Xiro were covered in mud. Lucy uttered a loud swear. Xiro growled in annoyance. They got up and wiped the mud out of their faces.

"Ugh! How'd THAT happen?!" Lucy complained as she picked up Xiro and continued walking.

"Pol! Poli, poli!" Lucy heard again and she turned around.

SPLASSSHHHHHH. Jets of what seemed to be water shot at Lucy's back and she and Xiro fell back into the mud. Lucy swore she could hear laughter from somewhere as she got up again feeling particularly annoyed. She grabbed her backpack to see if it was harmed. Luckily, the backpack seemed to be waterproof. _Super backpack. That's a plus._

They got up again and cautiously continued. Lucy decided not to turn to any sounds she heard.

They had been walking for about an hour when Lucy heard another "Pol! Poli pol!"

"Not listening to you!" Lucy shouted, not looking for the source of the sound. "I didn't want this!" She shouted. "I know I thought I was bored, but this is getting ridiculous! Xiro," she put him on top of her head. She felt rather silly, "you keep watch!"

"Quil!" Xiro nodded.

But it seemed in retaliation to Xiro's guarding post, whenever Xiro was busy battling, Lucy would be subject to random jets of water. It was annoying, but at least it kept her cool in the hot sun, but it was still irritating to still see no source of these mindless pranks.

It kept up until finally they were at the gates to Violet City.

"TRY AND SPRAY US NOW!" Lucy laughed maniacally as she ran through the gates doors. Xiro sounded with her. The gatekeeper eyed them with deep concern. "Um. Someone or something's been following us…" Lucy went red with embarrassment and passed by the gatekeeper, avoiding eye contact.

She opened the doors to Violet City. She didn't see much because of her location, just a few houses and the pokemon center. This pokemon center looked a lot bigger than the Cherrygrove one.

"How about a well deserved rest?" She asked Xiro as she took him off her head. "Ugh. We're so filthy…" She walked into the pokemon center.

Inside was the same kind of reception desk and healing belt she had seen at the other, along with waiting benches and the large computer at the far corner. She assumed the computer was for handling box pokemon. Sure, it looked easy enough, but she knew it was a strain for Bill and his large team of workers for constant surveillance to make sure everything went right. Not to mention the help of Professor Elm's lab assistants such as Lucy to sort the pokemon just as the trainer wanted.

She walked up to the desk and handed Xiro and his pokeball to the nurse.

"Thank you! Your pokemon will be good as new in about ten minutes," said the nurse as she bowed. "In the meantime, you can use our downstairs restrooms. Our upstairs contain rooms for the night if you are interested. Also, may we have your name so we may call you when your pokemon is healed?"

"Oh? Lucy Nell. And thanks!" Lucy bowed back respectfully and headed down stairs. She immediately came to a wall with two doors, one for girls, and the other for boys. The downstairs seemed pretty big to just have restrooms, Lucy thought as she went through the girls' door. There was a good reason as well. There weren't only toilet stalls, but stalls for showers as well. _Perfect! Just what I needed. The nurse probably told me only because of all the mud…_ She set her bag in a small compartment in the shower stall and showered off the mud.

"Lucy Nell, to the front desk, you pokemon is ready. Lucy Nell, to the front desk," said a female voice over the intercom in the pokemon center. Lucy walked up and grabbed Xiro. "Thank you!"

"Thank you for using the Violet City Pokemon Center. Have a wonderful day!"

"Ha, looks like they cleaned you up as well," she giggled as she pet him. They walked out and looked around as they walked. "Let's explore around for a bit! Then we can rent a room in the pokemon center."

"HEYA, W-WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" said a voice behind Lucy. She looked and saw a boy her age running up to her. He was a little taller than Lucy; he had messy dark brown hair, and a soft-looking face with brown eyes. He gasped for air for a moment before continuing. "Hi! I'm Donnie! Donnie Silver! Your name is Lucy _Nell_?"

"I, um, yeah?"

He eyed her for a moment, "Tarren Nell's daughter?"

She had dreaded this, _well, at least he's cute._ She nodded sheepishly.

His eyes widened, "no way." He took her hand and hugged her, "oh my god, I can't BELIEVE it!!! You're TARREN FRIKKIN-NELL'S blood!!!" He looked star-stricken. "Oh man! Listen, can you give me a few pointers?"

Lucy grimaced and looked down embarrassed, "er, I just started out as well. I don't know how I can give you any tips…"

Donnie gaped at her, "whaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!?! B-but, you're Tarren Nell's daughter! He must've taught you SOMETHING! You can't be just a cute face who happens to be a famous trainer's daughter…"

She shrugged, "I've never seen my dad, at least, I haven't seen him as long as I can remember." Was she going to have to explain this a lot? _Wait a moment. Did he just call me cute?!_

"Oh…" the sparkle from Donnie's eyes left. He sighed. But as quickly the sparkle had left, it had come back. "But wait, you're becoming a trainer?"

Lucy nodded as she pet Xiro.

He gaped at her again. "NO. WAY. YOU HAVE A CYNDAQUIL?! HOLY CRAP! Tarren Nell had a typhlosion!!! And you're becoming a trainer! You're gonna be just like Tarren! You even _look_ like Tarren, except a girl and very pleasing to the male eyes!" He winked at her. "You're not much of a talker either! You're almost EXACTLY like Tarren! He was never big on words. He was kinda mysterious; a lot of his fans liked that. Oh GOD! Wait 'til the Tarren fan club hears about YOU! Girls will be so disappointed you're not a boy," he laughed. He grabbed her hand again and winked, "I, on the other hand, am pretty stoked you're a girl!"

Lucy blushed and looked away. This boy was publicly flirting with her! It was as if she were on some t.v. show or cheesy romance novel!

"So, where is the lovely Lucy Nell off to?" the boy asked, not letting go of her hand.

Lucy continued blushing, her heart beat was fast. She awkwardly replied, "Actually, Xiro and I were going to just look around town, before turning in for the night at the pokemon center."

"Xiro? D-d-," he quivered slightly, "do you mean your cyndaquil…?"

Still blushing lots, Lucy nodded.

"OH MY GOD! JUST LIKE TARREN'S TYPHLOSION! HIS NAME WAS XIRO, TOO!!!" He jumped excitedly. Lucy feared if he got anymore excited, he'd have a heart attack. "AH, um, anyway," he blushed, "I know Violet pretty well now, I've been training at the school," he said conversationally as he led Lucy by hand around the city.

First they stopped at a big building. The front had a large banner with a pokemon Lucy could only identify as growlithe's evolved form, beside the pokemon were the words 'Earl Jr's Pokemon Academy' written ornately. "This would be the academy," Donnie said, pointing at the banner, "It just recently got this big. It's almost like a full-fledged school."

Next they stopped by a very, very tall tower. The front had several elaborate-looking bellsprout paintings. "This is the Bellsprout Tower. Trainers usually go here to train with the monks and gain their wisdom. I haven't been there yet. Maybe I'll go tomorrow…"

As they walked around the city, the sun eventually left the sky and lanterns around were being lit. Donnie had yet to let go of Lucy's hand. Xiro, being carried by one arm, seemed a little peeved that he wasn't being paid attention to.

After passing several houses, they eventually came upon a very tall and big building. To Lucy, it seemed that this building didn't have a roof.

"And this," he waved a hand to the building, "would be Falkner's Gym. He uses flying types. No one has challenged him in sometime. Everyone's too busy studying at the academy," he laughed.

"Like you?" Lucy retorted with a giggle.

"Ah, ha, yeah…" He said with a grin.

They walked back to the pokemon center, Donnie insisted that Lucy talk about herself. She told him all about how she wasn't able to start as young as she had wanted, how she got Xiro, and her way to Violet and the sneaky prankster.

He laughed, "Wow, that's weird! But man, that's intense! You didn't start until yesterday?! That's insane, you'd think the daughter of a famous trainer would start WAY earlier, but given the circumstances, I guess it makes sense."

They walked into the pokemon center, went up to the desk and rented rooms for the night. They walked upstairs and went up to Lucy's rented room.

"Well, I guess the tour's over! Now you gotta pay me!" said Donnie with a dark grin.

"Wha, wha?!"

"The daughter of a champion's gotta be RICH!"

Lucy gaped at him with disgust. "You gotta be KIDDING me!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yup, I was! But you still gotta pay me," he winked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Donnie nodded and brought his face close to hers. He came closer and closer. Lucy could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and awaited his lips, wondering if her first kiss would be just as she had imagined it would be.

"**QUIL!**" Xiro sounded in what seemed to be protest.

Donnie and Lucy looked down at Xiro. Xiro seemed to be glaring at Donnie.

He just laughed, "Someone's a little protective of their trainer!" He pet Xiro on the head and pecked Lucy on the cheek. "Nighty-night, Lucy!" With a wink, he waved and went off to his room down the hall.

Lucy stared after him with her hand on her cheek. She wasn't sure to be happy or angry that Xiro had interrupted them. Her head seemed entirely blank.

She unlocked the door and went in. After doing the little necessaries; changing into pajama's, brushing teeth, and such, she and Xiro crawled into the comfy twin bed.

Xiro was more insistently snuggly than usual.

Lucy awoke still twitterpatted, though she couldn't instantly remember why. Xiro was still in her arms. He felt a lot warmer than usual. "Xiro, are you okay?" He seemed a little different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Xiro opened his eyes and looked at Lucy blankly, "cyndaquil?"

Lucy eyed Xiro carefully. She was positive there was something different, besides his body temperature rising. Did he get bigger? She shrugged and moved him to the end of the bed where her feet were.

She got up and changed. The room, at a second glance, was actually very small. There was only just enough room for the twin bed, a night-stand, and a small dresser. She supposed it was because they only charged five pokedollars for a night, there must've been other inns around the city that were much, much nicer.

"C'mon Xiro, let's call mom." Lucy beckoned. Xiro immediately jumped into Lucy's arms. "Gosh you're warm! Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She pet him lightly. Xiro gave her another questioning look. Lucy gave him a kiss on his head, "there _better_ not be anything wrong…"

They went downstairs and went to the video phones. Lucy sat down with Xiro on her lap. After dialing her home number she waited a moment.

The screen showed her sleepy mom with mousy bed-head, she yawned tiredly, "mm, good morning, you've reached the Nell resi-… Lucia!! It's you! You're in Violet already? How's Xiro doing?"

"Ha… Yeah, we got here yesterday afternoon. Xiro is fine… I think…"

"You think? Well, you've been giving him his treats, right? A strong pokemon is a happy one!"

"I have. Well, never mind, he doesn't seem sick or anything."

"He certainly looks bigger! I bet he's so strong! I expect it's only a matter of time before he evolves! Oh, but anyway, sorry I can't stay on the phone, I actually have to get going, sweetie. You make sure to keep training hard! Love you, bye!!" The screen instantly went black.

Lucy wasn't too concerned with her mom's sudden leaving. She got up and left the pokemon center. After checking the pokegear for time, she decided to head to the Bellsprout Tower. For a few minutes she examined the tall building. At the very top appeared to be a figure of a bellsprout. It seemed to even wriggle like a bellsprout. Lucy wondered how that could be. After a moment of contemplating, she decided that she could only find out inside. "I hope you had a nice rest. You'll probably be battling all day here. But I promise you'll get a few treats," she smiled. Xiro leapt out of her arms in glee. Its back went ablaze with excitement. It startled Lucy, making her more concerned. She walked ahead to the building with Xiro running around her feet.

"Quil, quil, quuuuil, cyndaquil!!" He joyously went.

"HEYO, WAIT FOR ME!!!" A familiar voice yelled. Lucy turned to see Donnie running up to her. He caught his breath before talking. "I saw you passing from the Academy windows. You're heading to the Bellsprout Tower? Can I come with? I'd love to see your skills! I bet you're really good for just starting out!" He looked down to the overly excited Xiro. "Wow, what's up with Xiro? Sugary breakfast?"

"Actually, no. I'm not sure _what_ is wrong with him. He's normally very calm and quiet. And he's been feeling very warm, well, warmer than usual." She picked up Xiro and handed him to Donnie.

Donnie examined him closely, "Well, I'm no professor, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was close to evolving," he conclusively stated as he put Xiro back down.

"You think so? But I've only had him a few days…"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, cyndaquil is the quickest to evolve of the three starters. Lucky, I think my chikorita still has some growing to do," he laughed to himself. He put his hand to his chin, as if trying to recall something, "oh, right! So, would you mind if I came with you?"

Lucy shrugged, _a cute, charming guy following me? Ha. Why not?_ "Not at all!"

Donnie looked absolutely crushed, "…no?"

Lucy was taken aback, "I… meant I don't mind if you follow me?"

Donnie blushed a bright red and cartoonishly scratched the back of his head, "oh, right! Thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I hope this chapter isn't boring ;; If it is, I am deeply sorry. Still trying to figure out how to write out battles without them sounding repetitive :/ I'll figure something out :P**

**Anywho, I don't own it, just my character and names and such, if I'm allowed to claim such things. **

**& Comments/Reviews. I love 'em.**

* * *

Together they went into the Bellsprout Tower. The inside was quiet except for a creaking sound. At the center of the room was a long pillar that swayed back and forth.

"That means people are training upstairs," said Donnie, "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and they dashed upstairs.

Upstairs was considerably noisier. There was a heated battle going on with a monk and a red-headed boy. Though his back was to them, Lucy was positive that the red-headed boy was Jeremy. He seemed to have found his ghastly which was enveloping the monk's bellsprout in its poison gas. The monk called back his bellsprout and bowed to Jeremy.

"Thank you for the battle. I hope it was enlighten-"

"Psh. I already knew my ghastly was powerful," Jeremy smugly said as he called him back. "I keep hearing that I'll learn something from here. I wonder when that will be." He flipped his bangs out of his face and continued on without a glance at Lucy or Donnie.

Donnie raised an eyebrow with disapproval, "what's his problem?"

The monk shook his head. He was not going to talk about Jeremy. Instead, he called over another monk.

"Beautiful morning, is it not?" The first monk asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Lucy as she bowed respectfully to the monks. Donnie quickly followed her example.

The two monks bowed to them. The second monk brought out two pokeballs from his pocket and handed one to the other. They each threw one. A bellsprout and a rattata came out.

"Oh COOL! My first double battle! And it's with Lucy! I am SO lucky!!" Donnie cried gleefully like a girl. He immediately threw out a pokeball containing a spearow.

"Ha ha," Lucy blushed and signaled Xiro to go ahead. Xiro gave a happy cry and stood next to Donnie's spearow.

The battle started instantly. The bellsprout sent razor sharp leaves out at Xiro and spearow. Xiro barely got hit whereas the spearow dodged and tackled the bellsprout in retaliation. Xiro spewed embers from his mouth and burnt the rattata. The second monk quickly recalled his rattata.

The bellsprout seemed to await an attack. Donnie's spearow flew at it with its sharp beak. The bellsprout evaded its attack and made it look easy. It took spearow and Xiro many, many attempts to take down the bellsprout. Lucy was growing annoyed and impatient. By the time spearow and Xiro took it down, they were tired out. The monk recalled the injured bellsprout and gave the pokeball back to the other monk. The four bowed at each other.

"That was a splendid battle. If I may say something," asked the first monk.

"Sure,"

"Go ahead,"

"Patience is a virtue. Never forget. But you two also kept going without giving up. Determination is also a good quality in trainers. But an excellent trainer has a balance of both. A level head. You must always keep your mind clear in battle. Free from distraction. Now come, join me in a cup of tea while your pokemon rest."

They followed the monk down the corridor into a small room with a table. On one side of the wall was clear so that you could see the last room. A small girl had already begun a battle with the second monk. Donnie and Lucy sat down next to each other and glanced at the battle every so often. The first monk poured hot tea into two small cups and set them in front of Lucy and Donnie. The monk also poured to small bowls of the same tea and set them down next to Xiro, where he drank from one happily. Donnie brought out his spearow again and let him drink. They sat and drank in peace as they watched the girl battle. Donnie commentated silently on what the girl should have done. "_Now, why would you do that…? Silly girl, your pidgey should've used gust… that bellsprout's gonna tear you a new one!"_ The girl's pidgey had eventually fainted due to fatigue. Lucy turned her head slightly; she didn't want to see the girl cry. But at a second glance she saw the girl smiling. She held the pidgey in her arms and hugged it tightly. She mouthed words to the monk that neither Lucy nor Donnie could hear. The monk talking to her set a hand on her shoulder. His face was kind and he mouthed words back. The monk had obviously said something weird for the girl tilted her head slightly and gave him a confused look. She mouthed back. The monk nodded. The girl gave him a stern look, shook her head, and hugged her pidgey again. She mouthed again before bowing to the monk and headed downstairs. The monk walked to the room where Lucy and Donnie were. He sighed with what seemed both heavy and relieved.

"If only all people could understand just like that little girl," he said as he poured himself tea for himself and his pokemon. "She understands perfectly what it means to be a trainer. She realizes that pokemon are just like you and me. They have their limits. They feel pain and love. When her pidgey fell, instead of scolding it or being disappointed like most trainers, she treated him with love as if he had won. She was happy that he had done his best; she also realized that it wasn't his fault, but hers. When I told her that most trainers were not like her, she was confused. But happily, she said she will never turn out like that."

Donnie shot Lucy a surprised glance, "that is one mature little girl! I thought she'd cry for sure." Lucy nodded in agreement. Lucy remembered Jeremy's tone and scorn at her when his totodile knocked out Xiro.

Xiro's back went ablaze again. "Quil!" He poked his long snout at Lucy's shoes clearly wanting to continue on.

Lucy shrugged, "Okay, okay! Let's go," she laughed as she got up. She bowed to the monks, "thank you so much." Donnie recalled his spearow and did the same.

Lucy, Xiro, and Donnie walked out and down the corridor. The walls featured more paintings of bellsprouts, but there were also inspirational pictures of all kinds of pokemon. One picture was of a cubone sitting under a waterfall. Another was a slowpoke fishing with his tail. One of the last pictures seen before heading upstairs was that of a group of pikachu and mareep in a thunder storm.

A monk quickly greeted them and threw two pokeballs without another word. It startled Lucy and Donnie. Out of the pokeballs came a bellsprout and a hoothoot. Lucy called Xiro to step up to them. Donnie threw a pokeball. From the pokeball came a chikorita. The battle began even before chikorita had realized what was going on. It was quickly headbutted by the hoothoot. The bellsprout wrapped its vines around the unsuspecting Xiro. Donnie gave a look of disbelief. He commanded his chikorita to tackle the bellsprout in hopes of freeing Xiro, but the hoothoot gave another headbutt to ensure that the chikorita missed. Bellsprout tightened his grip around Xiro. He gave a small cry and tried to spew flames at his captor, but no luck. Donnie took rescuing Xiro off the top of his priorities and focused on knocking out the hoothoot. But the hoothoot was erratic and difficult to hit. The bellsprout shot razor sharp leaves at Xiro before releasing him. In response, Xiro released a large spew of flames at the bellsprout. The monk recalled the bellsprout. Lucy brought Xiro's attention to the hoothoot and told him to wait for the right moment. Donnie told the same to his chikorita. The hoothoot also stood still suddenly and awaited the attack. A whole minute of peace went by as the pokemon stared each other down. Another minute went by. Lucy grew annoyed again. She was waiting like the last monk had told her, but nothing was happening! Out of nowhere Xiro fired a blast of fire at the hoothoot. The hoothoot had started running around again and the chikorita seized the opportunity to tackle it hard and knock it out. The monk recalled his hoothoot and bowed.

"Thank you for the battle. But if I may say something,"

Lucy and Donnie were not surprised and nodded.

"Your minds were too calm. Sometimes you must act on impulse. Patience is a virtue, but it will only take you so far. Battling can be unpredictable and when that happens, being just as unpredictable as your opponent helps."

"The monks on the first floor told us the complete opposite." Lucy said slightly confused.

"Ah yes. But you also need to find balance between the two."

"Unpredictably patient?" asked Donnie, trying to get a laugh from Lucy. "Patiently unpredictable?"

Lucy gave a small sympathy laugh.

The monk bowed again. "Would you like to rest for a moment with some tea?"

Lucy looked at Xiro. He was waddling happily around on his hind legs with his back on fire. "I think I'll pass. How about you, Donnie?"

Donnie picked up his clearly tired chikorita. "Actually, I think I'll wait down here and let chikorita rest a bit. You go on ahead," he winked.

Lucy was surprised but shrugged and walked out of the room into the hallway before the next stair case. As she and Xiro approached it, she heard a loud sound. She hurried up to see a haughty Jeremy recalling his totodile.

"What do you mean by that, old man?"

This monk had a dark green robe adorned with bright green leaves and thin brown roots. He bowed to Jeremy. "I mean no disrespect. But you will only get so far with the way you treat your pokemon."

Jeremy flipped his bangs from his face in a pretentious fashion. "Whatever. You'll see. I'll become an amazing trainer. I'll be better than Tarren." Jeremy turned around and walked out without noticing Lucy. As he passed her, he muttered, "Psh. Tarren…"

Lucy was slightly confused at that last muttered remark. Did he have something against her father? She couldn't help but slightly resent him at that moment. Instead of dwelling too long on this, she stepped up to the monk in the dark green robes. She bowed to him and he did the same.

He sent out a hoothoot. Lucy called Xiro into battle. Xiro observed the hoothoot as his flames burned hotter and hotter making it so he was behind a thin screen of smoke. The hoothoot coughed and tried to attack but missed. Xiro shot a few flames from his mouth at the hoothoot and continued producing smoke, making his screen thicker. It had eventually gotten so thick that the hoothoot had no hopes of hitting Xiro and eventually got worn out from trying. The monk recalled it and sent out another hoothoot who flapped its little wings blowing some of the smoke away. Xiro leered at the hoothoot as he blew away more of the smoke, the hoothoot eyed Xiro with growing fear. When the opportunity arose, Xiro leapt at the hoothoot and knocked him out instantly. The flames on his back grew larger and hotter. He let out a loud cry. The monk stared for a moment before sending out his last pokemon, a bellsprout.

Lucy heard someone coming up the stairs, "WOOO! GO LUCY! GO XIRO!" Lucy turned for a brief second and saw Donnie grinning broadly.

Lucy refocused onto the battle. She was in disbelief, it had only been a second, Xiro was wrapped in the bellsprout's roots. She had almost panicked before she realized that the bellsprout was unable to keep hold of Xiro because of his constant flames. Xiro turned to the bellsprout and blasted fire at it. The bellsprout was burnt, but it kept fighting. It shot leaves out at Xiro, but he dodged most of them. He looked more agile. It was almost as if he were changing shape. His body was a starting to get narrow-looking. He ran at the bellsprout and tackled it to the floor. The bellsprout, not being able to get up, was called back. The monk bowed.

Xiro turned to Lucy and ran towards her.

It was the most amazing thing Lucy had ever seen in her life. Xiro was changing shape before her very eyes. Lucy couldn't describe it. Xiro leapt into her arms, looking completely different. He was long and weasel-like. Lucy almost fell over with his sudden change in size and weight.

Donnie stared in awe with his jaw dropped. "X-xiro just evolved into quilava!"

Lucy was speechless. She hugged Xiro tightly. _This is what it feels like. This feeling is incredible. I'm so proud of you, Xiro. _Xiro looked at Lucy with his large yellow eyes. Lucy hadn't seen such big eyes. When Xiro was a cyndaquil they were, more often than not, closed, that or very thin.

"Laaa~!" He let out a high pitched cry. Lucy melted.

The monk walked up to Lucy. "I can see you love your pokemon very much. I have nothing to say that you don't know already. If you continue to treat your pokemon just like this, as living creatures, not tools for victory, you will get very far. Here," he hand her a lantern. It was an old-looking lantern with dark gray bellsprout figures surrounding the glass case for the light of the lantern. "It will come in handy when you have a pokemon use flash. This lantern will capture the light and light your path in dark caves. Good luck on your journey," he bowed again.

"Thank you," Lucy bowed back and turned to leave. Donnie followed and grabbed her hand. Xiro walked closely to Lucy. She was not used to him walking on two legs and reaching halfway between her knees and hips. She could almost pet him with ease.

"Oh. My. God. I only caught the last of that, but that was amazing! You knew exactly what to do!" He babbled on about the battle as Lucy turned her gaze to Xiro. Xiro looked back lovingly with his great yellow eyes. He was the most adorable thing Lucy had ever seen. Donnie somehow continued rambling until they got to the center of the city. They looked around. Lucy looked at her pokegear. 3:17p.m. "Let's find a nice restaurant! My treat," said Donnie as he led her down a street away from the pokemon center. "Sure the pokemon center has a snack bar, but that stuff's cheap. You just beat the top monk at the bellsprout tower! You and Xiro need something delicious!"

"Oh, no, we coul-" Lucy started to refuse.

"NOPE. I insist!" Donnie interrupted, as he held a finger to Lucy's lips. She couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

Lucy started blushing again.

Xiro shot Donnie a small glare of jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew… sorry for the lengthy amount of time. Life happened :P And for some reason it's more difficult to write when I'm **_**not**_** depressed. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do now, Miss Lucy?" Donnie asked as he paid the bill for the food. He sat across from her in the booth. Xiro laid down next to her and set his head on her lap to receive pets.

"I think Xiro and I are going to challenge the gym tomorrow." She said absent-mindedly staring past Donnie into nothingness. Donnie raised a surprised brow, but he quickly smiled and gave Lucy a flirtatious look.

"You're so bold. A lot of trainers are very intimidated by the first gym, but you seem totally unphased by it." He placed his hands on the center of the table, "I'm afraid I might be falling for you." He blushed and laughed. He took his hands off the table and ran them through his hair. Lucy thought it must've been an action for his nerves. Lucy noticed that his hair was in long, loose curls. They looked very soft and silky. It took a bit of willpower to not reach up and feel.

Lucy looked away from the enticing curls and looked at Donnie. His eyes were calm but also shimmered with excitement. She blushed heavily and looked away to Xiro who seemed to be taking a nap.

Donnie looked over the table and smirked. "It seems your protector is asleep," he said slyly, as he brought his face to Lucy's. Her eyes widened at the sudden closeness. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Quuuuiiiiiiiiilllllll…….." growled Xiro as he opened one glaring eye at Donnie. Donnie quickly sat down with his back pressed to the cushioning.

"Xiro really doesn't want me to kiss you!" Donnie laughed. "I'll get her someday!" He winked at Lucy. "Ya gotta rest sometime…" he shook a fist at Xiro. Lucy giggled.

They spent the rest of the daytime in the restaurant, talking about the day's battles and what each of them wanted to aspire to.

"I was so unsure when I began. But I've decided that I'll be an amazing trainer like my dad." Lucy smiled, "And go to Kanto. To see if I can find him."

"Find your dad?"

"Yeah. Mom said there was an incident several years back. My dad was involved and he wasn't heard from again. All she told me was that it was the V.C.C. conspiracy. I even heard Professor Elm talk about it. They probably won't tell me. So, I'll have to find out for myself. The only way I can do that is by going to Kanto. The only way to get to Kanto is to collect the Johto League badges to get to the Indigo Plateau. The only way I can get information is if I become important enough. This means I have to be my father's daughter and be the best," said Lucy with quiet determination as she looked upon Xiro snoozing on her lap.

Donnie gazed at Lucy with admiration. "Wow, it's like something you'd see from some manga!" Donnie stared off for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened with realization, "oh! You still need to register to fight at the gym!"

Lucy glanced at him with curiosity, "register?"

Donnie nodded, "yup! It's mainly to keep balance in case too many trainers show up at once, and it lets the gym leader know what's going on, so that way he doesn't end up taking a vacation or something," he laughed at this remark. "I've heard horror stories of people forgetting to register at a gym, only to go there the next day and find out the leader's taken his two week vacation!" He laughed.

"Ah ha ha… Well, I guess I should go now. I have no idea when they close," said Lucy as she gently woke Xiro. He gave a tiny yawn, stretched and sat upright. She got up and signaled Xiro it was time to go.

"Whoa, you're not leaving without me, right?" Donnie asked accusingly.

"Oh, well, I was only gonna register and then go back to the pokemon center…" said Lucy shyly.

"So early? No way! I'll accompany you to the gym and then I'll show you the academy!" Donnie grabbed her hand and led her out while Xiro trailed closely.

They walked for what seemed to be half an hour before they were in front of the large building with no roof. The walls of the building had drawings of lots of bird pokemon and feathers. Lucy read the sign near the building. _Violet City Gym. Gym Leader Falkner. The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon. _Lucy turned to Xiro. "Flying pokemon? You can do this, huh, Xiro?" She beamed at him as his forehead and tail went ablaze. Xiro nodded with a look of confidence. Lucy, Xiro, and Donnie headed inside.

Inside was a vast arena. It was mostly dirt and to the side was a large tree. Lucy looked around for the place to register. They walked around the gym and then into the arena.

"That's weird, maybe he's not here?"

"Probably eating…" Donnie said with a small laugh.

Xiro looked up at the tree and growled. Lucy and Donnie looked at the tree. It rustled in what seemed to be the wind.

"Behind you!" A small female voice said.

"YIKES!" Lucy, Donnie, and Xiro jumped in fear. Lucy turned around and saw the same little girl they had seen at the Bellsprout Tower. Her shoulder-length, blue hair had leaves and twigs in it. She giggled at their fear.

"Heehee! For a second, I thought that quilava was gonna give away my hiding place in the tree! When my older brother is out, I like to startle people who come here," she laughed. "My brother is the gym leader of this place, so he doesn't mind. Oh, but I guess you two are here to register! Gimme your names!" The girl said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a feather quill.

"Oh, it's just me registering… My name is Lucy Nell."

The girl nodded, "yeah, yeah, and may I have your id number. Your id determines what pokemon my brother uses to beat you," she said airily, not looking at them and scribbling down Lucy's name.

Lucy turned to look at Donnie with an air of self-doubt. She took out her wallet and read off the number on her trainer card given by Professor Elm. "Um, J-NB-08289."

The girl nodded again, "mm-hm. Okay, I'll let my brother know right away. We haven't had anyone register in sometime, so chances are you'll be battling him tomorrow. I'll make sure to let Nurse Joy when your battle will be. Be sure to talk to her first thing in the morning," she said with a bored tone as she glanced along at what she had written down, "Nell… sounds familiar… aw well." The girl shrugged and shook the leaves out of her hair. She grinned widely, almost sinister, "good luck! You'll need it!"

Lucy turned a very light shade of green as they left the gym. _Good luck… will I need it? How difficult will he be? Can I do this? I need to. But what if I can't? What if I just end up stuck here forever?!_ Those thoughts led to worse ones and began a horrible chain in Lucy's mind.

Donnie looked at her after they had been walking for some time and let out a small "eep!" He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders.

Lucy gave him a blank look. "W-what if I can't beat him?"

"Lucy!! I saw your battle with the monk! You can do this!" He shook her, hoping to make her laugh. He promptly regretted the decision.

"Um… sorry I puked on you. I kinda get motion sickness…" said Lucy as she came out of the restroom of the pokemon center, still worrying about the next day's battle. Donnie had already changed clothes and was waiting for her.

He laughed, "No problem! I shouldn't have shaken you… I'm surprised Xiro didn't attack me on the spot! Well… he did bite my leg shortly after you… --but anyway,-"

"Thank you for giving him off to the nurse for me…" Lucy said with a sigh. Thankfully the taste of vomit had been replaced with minty freshness of her toothpaste.

"Again, no problem. As I was saying before you exhaled in technicolor," he paused for a laugh, none came, "well, I was saying you can do it! You are the daughter of Tarren Nell! Battling's in your blood! Besides, look at Xiro! He's already a quilava! I don't think a lousy trainer can accomplish such a feat in just a matter of DAYS!" He placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy felt a small chill and also felt warm at the same time. "You just gotta have confidence! Right now, that's the only difference between you and Tarren."

Lucy nodded silently; less worried, but still a little tense for the upcoming battle, "Donnie…"

"Yes?"

"What did the girl mean by my id number determining his pokemon?" Lucy asked, trying to see what she'd be up against.

Donnie placed a hand on his chin and thought a moment, "hm. I _think _it's used for a background check of some kind. I'm pretty sure if you had come from Kanto, he'd use a way tougher team. Here," he handed her a card with his picture and information. His id read J-ET-15534. He pointed to the J, "That means I'm from Johto, of course," next he pointed to the ET, "This means I'm from Ecruteak. My parents teleported me here. A very typical thing for parents to do, so I've heard," he gave a small snicker and pointed at the numbers, "and the next five numbers are just random and don't have any particular meaning. I'm pretty sure the gym leaders have different teams and standards depending on where you come from. These cards are cool. They even keep track of what badges you have."

Lucy's nervousness waned more and nodded at the card with a small "ah" of understanding.

"Lucy Nell to the front desk, your pokemon is ready. Lucy Nell to the front desk," said the calm female voice over the intercom.

In a matter of minutes Lucy and Donnie were in front of Lucy's door. Xiro had not yet been taken out of his pokeball. Lucy leaned against her door and blushed at Donnie, "um, thanks for today. It was really fun," she said quietly.

"Anytime. Thank _you_ for letting me hang out with you. I learned quite a few things from you today by battling with you."

Lucy didn't know she could blush harder than she already was. Her hair got in her face slightly, it often happened when she wanted to hide away. Donnie gently pushed her hair from her face. His hands were soft. He leaned close. Lucy's heartbeat quickened. His face came closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips once more. He wrapped an arm across her back and placed the other to the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around him slowly and closed her eyes.

Lucy awoke to the alarm on the pokegear. Xiro was snuggled up close as usual. He was definitely easier to cuddle, thought Lucy, almost like a mix between a body pillow and a teddy bear, _except way more adorable_. The mere moments from last night ran through her head in slow motion. She felt light on her feet as she got up, the butterfree in her stomach were flapping madly. She grabbed her clothes and little necessities, pet Xiro, "I'll be back in a bit. You wait here," and went downstairs to talk with the nurse.

Nurse Joy bowed, "Good morning! Hawkeen came by last night in regards to your battle with Falkner. Your battle is scheduled for One o'clock pm." Lucy thanked the nurse and continued downstairs to the shower room.

When she returned to her room, Xiro was still snoozing in the bed, plainly loving his new form. She pet him again and set a treat on the pillow beside him. Xiro sniffed and opened his eyes, "la~!" and ate the treat.

"You'll get three of them when you win!" Lucy smiled as she pet the eager Xiro. She looked at her pokegear, the time read 10:24 am. _I spend way too long in the shower_, she thought, but shrugged since she had plenty of time until the battle. She sat on her bed to think about how she was going to do after the battle. Xiro set his head on her lap.

_Let's see. Well, Donnie sure gave me a boost of confidence. I can do this. We can do this. But how about after the battle? Should we just immediately head for the next town? _She looked at Xiro expectantly. She shrugged. _Hm. Maybe I'll just decide after the battle_. Her stomach growled. "Well, we certainly can't battle on an empty stomach. Let's go to the snack bar and find ourselves some food," said Lucy as she pat her leg to get Xiro to follow her.

She and Xiro ate a small brunch quietly in the far corner of the center which had a small snack bar and two tables for eating. Her back was to the other table but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation at the next table.

"Dude, someone's challenging Falkner today. Some chick named Lucy Bell."

"DUDE! That's Lucy _NELL_.I heard she's the daughter of Tarren! Ya know, that cool guy who beat the E-Four? Even collected badges from Kanto, and then challenged the E-Four again and became champion!

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY?! I gotta ask this chick for her number. Think she's hot?"

"Dude. I wonder what she looks like. I bet she is. _Shi-i-i-it_, if she has green eyes like Tarren – "

"_**DUDE**_. Homosexual much?"

"DUDE. _You_ look into Tarren's eyes and tell me they're NOT dreamy."

"Duuuuuuuude. I bet she's hot. I'd more than likely tap that."

Lucy choked on her milk and it came out of her nose. She was not at all used to this idea.

"Dude, let's buy tickets to this. It starts at One."

"Dude."

She heard the shuffle of the two guys getting up and leaving. She dared not turn around.

She paused a moment and gagged once more on her drink. _PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE WATCHING?!_

She blinked at Xiro, expecting him to say something to make it all better. He merely blinked and continued eating his food happily.

The butterfree inhabiting Lucy's stomach began vomiting.

Trying to pull herself together, she got up with Xiro and walked out of the center to the pokemart. In her anxiety she had forgotten that she could simply look where the pokemart was on her pokegear, instead she spent nearly half and hour trying to find it, in which after, she remembered she could.

She passed by the gym. The gym had several banners up and a giant pokeball hologram above the gym. Some of the banners read _Lucy Nell VS Falkner _and _1PM buy a ticket!_ Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and continued on into the pokemart across from the gym.

Inside the mart was rather small and dinky. All the merchandise was behind the counter, to prevent stealing. On the counter was a small catalogue paper of the items they sold and their descriptions. Lucy took a long look at this. "Hi, um, I guess I'd like to buy… five pokeballs,… um a potion, … and a repel."

The man at the counter nodded and quickly brought out the items, "Your total."

Lucy gave the man almost all the pokedollars she had to the man, put the purchased items away into their designated pockets, and went out. She immediately took out her pokegear and looked at the time. 11:46 am. She still had another hour to be there.

With another glance at the gym, she turned to go to the academy.

"Yeah, I already bought my ticket! It was the first thing I did before going to the academy!" said Donnie as he showed her his ticket, not after hugging her and making the stomach butterfree fly in loop-the-loops. It read, _Lucy Nell VS Falkner. Admission One. Battle starts 1pm. _"I can hardly wait! You're gonna whomp him! A lot of people are buying tickets. I guess people are realizing who you are!"

Lucy nodded sheepishly and told him the conversation she had overheard. Donnie nodded, "Tarren does have some pretty dreamy eyes. I could get lost forever in—"

Lucy shot him a look of seriousness. "I'm kind of worried. Is everyone gonna act like this?!"

Donnie shrugged, "Lucy, you're an attractive daughter of a famous champion." He laughed, "but don't let it get to your head!" He pat her on the shoulder, "Don't pay any mind. You have to focus on getting badges, and it'd be rather difficult if you keep thinking about your growing fanbase. Now come on. Let's talk," he said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and led her and Xiro outside.

"WOOOOOOO!!! GO LUCY!!!" "WE LOVE YOU!!" "YOU'RE HOT!!"

Lucy awkwardly waved at the large audience above them in the stands around the arena. A man with short blue hair stood at the center. He wore something similar to the robes as the tower monks. His were blue and white. He gestured at Lucy and Xiro to join him. The audience continued screaming loudly.

He shook her hand. "Welcome Lucy Nell. I am Falkner. In case you haven't noticed, I raise the majestic bird pokemon. I wish you the best of luck. It would be a shame if the daughter of a highly prominent trainer were to lose here today. As much as I would like to just give you this badge, it is my duty to make sure you deserve it." He let go of her hand, turned, and walked to the far side of the arena. Lucy and Xiro did the same.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked with a clear mind. Xiro nodded.

The audience hushed as Lucy and Falkner stared each other down.

"GO XIRO!!!" Lucy pointed to the center. The audience screamed excitedly.

"GO PIDGEOTTO!" Falkner yelled. From the very top at the rims of the building, a medium sized bird pokemon soared down, performing loops and aerial corkscrews. The audience yelled hysterically.

Xiro dashed to the middle of the arena and awaited the pidgeotto. As the pidgeotto dove at Xiro he quickly jumped backwards to avoid collision. As soon as the dust cleared, Xiro charged with a headbutt. Pidgeotto was pushed back slightly from the hit. He spread his long wings and flapped, pushing Xiro and blowing dust into his face. The dust blocked Lucy's view of what was happening. She saw several blasts of flames in various directions coming out of the dust cloud. There was a loud screech; _Xiro must have gotten him_, thought Lucy. The audience roared with approval. From the dust cloud, the slightly hurt pidgeotto flew into the tree on the edge of the arena. Xiro dashed out of the dust could and looked around wildly for his opponent. He looked at Lucy confused. "THE TREE—" she had yelled, but before she could finish, the pidgeotto soared out quickly and clipped Xiro with his talons as he passed. Xiro rolled over several times then stood up and shook it off. He stood on his four. He was awaiting pidgeotto's second attack. The pidgeotto turned and soared back to clip him again. The pidgeotto hit him again. But the pidgeotto screeched again in pain. Xiro rolled when hit. When he stood up his forehead and tail were ablaze. The audience yelled loudly again. The pidgeotto refused to try his previous attack once more. He flew high in circles, as if thinking what to do next. Lucy noticed Falkner pointing his pidgeotto to something. Upon closer inspection, it was a small pond of water. The pidgeotto dove quickly into the pond. It made a large splash, larger than it should have been. Pidgeotto emerged with his wings sopping wet. He was unable to fly. He darted quickly to Xiro, dragging his wings on the ground. Xiro reacted too slowly, when he inhaled to breathe fire, the pidgeotto had already lifted his wing and slapped Xiro, leaving mud on his face. The audience gasped. Xiro cried in pain and breathed small bursts of embers around him, hoping to get his opponent. A few flames caught the pidgeotto, but he easily brushed it off with his mud-covered wings. "XIRO, DON'T BOTHER WITH FIRE!" Lucy yelled. Xiro nodded and immediately jumped to tackle the pidgeotto. The pidgeotto had hoped to fly, but the mud weighed him down and he was hit. The pidgeotto was pushed back. He looked tired. He lifted his wing again and slapped Xiro once more. Xiro again cried, but tackled once more. The pidgeotto fell backwards. He flapped his wings desperately to get up, but he only managed to spray mud everywhere. After a few attempts the pidgeotto gave up. It was silent for a moment.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" "WOOOOO!!!" "LU-CY! LU-CY! LU-CY!" "SHOW US YOUR BOOBS!"

Lucy ran to Xiro and tackle-hugged him. "You did it!!! I'm so proud!!" she shouted to Xiro. Xiro nodded weakly and smiled.

Falkner returned his pidgeotto to its pokeball. He walked up to Lucy who was now standing with a filthy, triumphant looking Xiro. He had a small smile and held up something in his hand. It was a small badge that looked like a pair of wings. He handed it to Lucy. "You look exactly like him, you know. I hope you get far in your journey. You have just shown me you are worthy of having the Zypher Badge. You are now one step closer to the Pokemon League. A step closer to becoming a champion. You're father would be very proud. Now, do your fans a favor and show them your first badge." He took Lucy's arm and raised it into the air. The audience cheered madly. There were flashes of lights from everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn. That was quite a slump. I… am not particularly pleased with this chapter, but it needed to be done. Goodness I hate the in-between stuff!!**

**The usual: Don't own Pokemon. Comments are very well appreciated!**

**Oh, and much love and good fortune to those following my story. Many thanks!**

* * *

"YEAH!" "That battle was IMMENSE." "Can I have your number?" "You CAN get lost in her eyes…"

Lucy, Xiro, and Donnie sat in the crowded restaurant eating lunch. Many people passed by to congratulate Lucy on her and Xiro's victory.

"Dude. Her quilava's named Xiro." "Can I AT LEAST have your autograph?"

"An autograph?!" asked Lucy astonished. The boy shoved a pen and notebook into her hands and nodded vigorously. Looking from Donnie, who looked highly amused, to Xiro who happily ate his large mountain of food, she took the notebook and pen. "Er…"

"Johnny!" The boy said with a wide grin.

"Er… um… I'm new at this…" said Lucy as she scrawled a well-wishing note and her signature across the page. She handed it back. The boy grinned wider, thanked Lucy and ran off to show his friends. She sighed and went back to her food. It had been the third time she had been bothered. She wasn't sure if she liked or disliked the large amount of attention she was receiving.

"You know you love it," chuckled Donnie as if he had read her mind. He took a long drink of his soda. "You were amazing out there. I was afraid for a moment when pidgeotto started mudslapping Xiro. That move could have easily taken him down."

"Really?" Lucy was still somewhat clueless as to types of pokemon and their weaknesses.

Donnie gaped at her, "You didn't know?! Fire pokemon are weak to ground attacks! Think of a fire. Pour some sand of it, and it's out. It's really common sense. Well, except for a few things… That is so it. I'm not letting you leave until you learn a few things from the school! We'll finish eating, then I'll take you there."

"Oh em gee. Lucy Nell." "Like, she is so cool." "Like, I'm, like, jealous of her quilava!"

Lucy's passer-by fans were not only reserved to the restaurant. They seemed to be following Lucy, Donnie, and Xiro. Some girls would even stop Lucy just so they could pet Xiro. He didn't seem to mind one bit.

"He's soooo cute!" "Awww! Look at his yellow eyes!" "Wow! They _are_ yellow!"

Donnie continued laughing. He didn't even show a hint of jealousy when a group of guys started hitting heavily on Lucy, instead, he was in hysterics by the time they had gotten to the academy.

"That's not funny," said Lucy with a smirk. She couldn't help but like the attention.

At the academy in a small study room (the academy had many of these), Donnie gave her several mini lessons. He taught her type differences of pokemon and what their strengths and weaknesses were, "Are you sure you were the Professor's assistant? Why don't you know this all already?" asked Donnie curiously. He was highly unimpressed with Lucy's answer of not paying attention. Shrugging and dropping it, he continued on with status effects.

Lucy hung to every word and even took some notes on the important sounding stuff.

"I'm very impressed and jealous," Donnie said in a casual tone. "You got your first badge knowing jack squat about pokemon. AND you already have a quilava. Not only that, it even listens to you all the time! Sometimes my chikorita won't obey… I don't think she likes me very much…" he trailed off pensively.

After giving Lucy a small quiz about the stuff they had crammed the past two hours, he gave a small cheer, "woot! And now you know! …man, I'm surprised your fans haven't broken down the door… Maybe they're afraid of breaking down the wrong study room door…"

Sure enough, as Lucy, Donnie, and Xiro walked out of the room Lucy was bombarded by a few fans. This continued on the way to the pokemon center. They kept bothering her with questions about her father, which she knew nearly nothing except for him being an excellent trainer, and only just recently learning that he was once champion. But something had hit her while she gave Xiro off to Nurse Joy at the center. How could she _not_ know…? She went to the back of her mind. She could barely recall a man with black hair and green eyes and a large pokemon that looked like a bigger form of her Xiro. There were several small memories similar to this, along with other weird looking pokemon. She thought long and har—

"Yo, earth to Lucy!" Donnie waved a hand in front of her face and wore a worried face. Lucy quickly snapped out of it and looked at him. "Okay, thought I lost you for a moment!" he smiled. "So anyway, as I was asking, what do you plan to do now?"

Lucy shrugged, "I think I'm going to head for the next town tonight. I… um, don't want a crowd following me…" she felt odd saying it. Donnie raised a brow and shrugged in what seemed to be resignation.

"Oh…? That's cool…" his usual animated gleam in his eyes was gone. "Yeah… I have to stay here a little long; train a little more, there's no way I can beat Falkner with chikorita," he sighed. "Then after that, my parents wanna check up on me or something…," he gave Lucy a depressing look. "So… I guess this is goodbye?"

Lucy nodded without looking back. It was going to be a boring journey without anyone to talk to besides Xiro. "Yeah, I suppose so. But we'll see each other again," she smiled to him, "I mean, we're on similar journeys. I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

*

Lucy and Donnie stood in front of the gates on the other side of town. Lucy was wearing a hoodie to conceal herself from her fans. _Agh, I can't wait to take off this hoodie, it's SO warm_. The sign before the gates read,_ Ruins of Alph. 5 miles._

Donnie hugged Lucy tightly and kissed her, "don't forget about me!"

Lucy shook her head, "don't worry. Don't you forget about me," she said jokingly.

He laughed, "haha, yeah RIGHT!"

*

After she was sure no fans had followed her through the gates, she took off her hoodie and took out Xiro from his pokeball.

"Sorry, Xiro. You would have been seen quickly. And as much as I'm loving the attention… I kinda don't want them following me."

"Laaavaaa." Xiro said in a compliant tone.

SPLAAASSSHHH. A jet of water hit Lucy's back. Lucy turned quickly and threw her hoodie that she was still holding.

"AAAGH!!!" Lucy yelled in anger. "OKAY, YOU SHOW YOURSELF. _**NOW**_."

Out of the bushes came a small blue creature. It featured a spiral pattern on its belly. It cried in amusement, "Poli! Poli! Pol, pol, pol, pol!!!"

Lucy stared blankly, unsure whether to 'aw' at the adorable pokemon or kick it with rage, "_You're_ the one who's been torturing us?" She took out her pokedex, her anger melting away instantaneously.

"Poliwag. The tadpole pokemon. The skin on its stomach is so thin, you can see its spiral intestines. This pokemon normally stays in water because of its newly grown legs that it can barely walk on," the pokedex said in its cool, digital voice.

The poliwag slowly waddled to Lucy and rubbed up against her leg, "Poli!!"

Lucy looked at him curiously. Xiro growled with jealousy. The poliwag turned and rubbed up against Xiro.

"Haha. It kinda looks like he wants to come with us…" Lucy said quietly as she bent down to pet the poliwag.

The poliwag hopped up and down at this statement in joy, "poli! Poli!!" The poliwag ran around Lucy several times. She took that moment and dug around in her back pack for a pokeball. The poliwag cried happily as he headbutted the pokeball and instantly went inside. Lucy was quite perplexed.

"Are all pokemon this easy to catch?" she asked Xiro, wondering whether to be happy or not that her very first capture had no challenge at all. She shrugged and they continued onward.

Lucy eyed her newly caught pokemon's pokeball. "Hm… I think I'll call you… Wally. What do you think, Xiro?" Lucy asked him, smiling.

Xiro nodded indifferently, staring at the pokeball.

"Ugh, but I wish he could've just shown himself sooner. I guess he likes playing games… … …Er, perhaps I should change my top." She muttered sadly.

Lucy hid behind the nearest tree, quickly changed into dry clothes, and continued onward.

She also got the chance to use the lantern that the monk had given her at the Bellsprout Tower. After Xiro ignited it, it lit just enough to see the pathway.

Lucy and Xiro walked down the nearly bare trail. The trees thickened more as you got off the trail, but for the most part it was straight forward. Due to the terrain, thought Lucy, there were no pre-made camp sites for the night. They made off well enough just setting up a little away from the path.

_What a day_, Lucy thought as she pet Xiro as he cuddled up close in the sleeping bag. _My first badge and my first caught pokemon… even if he wanted to be caught._ _I have accomplished this in just a matter of three days or so. I wonder how long it took dad. _She closed her eyes and racked her brains desperately, trying to remember.

~A faint image of a tall man with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes came to mind. The man was accompanied with what seemed to be a giant version of her Xiro. She saw him through a very small child's eyes. She could vaguely remember fear at this sight. Something wasn't right about that image at all. She could remember crying at this sight. The man picked her up.

"Aw, what's the matter Lucy-Lu?" The man asked consolingly, wiping away young Lucy's tears. Young Lucy sniffled and pointed to the large pokemon at his side which sniffed Lucy and smiled. "Why, that's Xiro, sweetie! He evolved into a tie-flo-shun. He's still the same Xiro! Look," he laughed as he placed young Lucy before the pokemon. The typhlosion immediately rubbed his head gently into Lucy's stomach. After a moment of skeptics Lucy hugged the typhlosion's head.

"Ee-roh!" she proclaimed. She nuzzled her head into his. At this moment she remembered her mother's voice calling out.

"Tarren! You're back! I saw the tournament on television, you were amazing, sweetheart. Oh my! What happened to Xiro?! Does cyndaquil really evolve into that?!"

Tarren laughed and hugged and kissed Lucy's mother, "Sally… haha, well, eventually. Oh right, you never saw him as a quilava."

"Lucy has missed you lots. And of course so have I. How long are you staying?"

"Ah… probably a month or two. You'll call me crazy, but I'm going for it. I can't let this pass me by! I'm going to Kanto to collect their badges and challenge the Elite Four again. I'll become a champion, Sally!"

Lucy looked from her father back to her mother. Her mother seemed like a mixture of things, her father was glowing with excitement.

Lucy yawned. Her father picked her up and carried her upstairs into her bed. He stroked her hair and smiled. "Looks like nappy-time for you. Hey Xiro, watch after her." The typhlosion nodded and laid down next to the bed. "Sweet dreams, Lucy."~


	8. His Yellow Eyes

**Hello again! This chapter is quite different and is written in First Person from Xiro's point of view (hence the chapter name.) I had some fun writing this one.**

**Anyway, the usual; pokemon isn't mine (cuz if it was, Heart Gold and Soul Silver would be a worldwide release T.T) (and if I may claim, Lucy and Xiro are miiiiine.) And comments are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**I love ya guys.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Lucy nudging me. I was still kinda sleepy since yesterday was such a long day. That battle with the pidgeotto wore me out, even though Lucy had healed me, I was still mentally exhausted. But I do what Lucy wants me to do. Not because I'm forced to by the seal of my pokeball, but because she is kind and treats me respectfully. Even when she had first discovered, with terror, my existence on her bed. She has loved me even more since I grew, she says I look much cuter. And I love pleasing her. I can't explain… there's a certain bond between us. And with the way she treats me, I think she knows, too.

At least when she woke me up, she seemed to have understood my weariness. She gave me a kind look as she packed our sleeping bag-type-things, "You must still be tired from that battle yesterday. Don't worry, though, today I'll be trying out Wally's abilities. Ha, I'm pretty sure you won't mind the break," she laughed as she pet my head with one hand as the other held an item she had run through her long, black hair several times.

And my day went at a leisurely pace just as Lucy had implied. I mainly walked beside her and watched as she pit the eager poliwag, Wally, against its foes.

Wally, though not a bad battler, was a little clumsy on his small feet. A few times Lucy had to call on me to finish off Wally's foe. He was very quick to please her, kind of like me.

Lucy kept him out of his pokeball for the day so he and I could "get used to each other," Lucy had said. Being curious, I asked him a few questions while Lucy was making lunch.

"I thought wild pokemon didn't like trainers," I said casually.

Wally nodded and smiled with his small mouth, "Ha ha, yeah. Most of my family hates them, but I've always been fascinated by them!"

"…that doesn't explain the things you did to Lucy," I growled. Lucy gave a quick glance at us, but returned to her preparations.

"Wha…? OH. You mean the water-gunning? That was kind of a show for my siblings. To make them think that I wasn't a fan of humans either. But it also got L… um… what's her name?" he tilted is body in inquiry.

"Lucy." I stated between my teeth. How dare he. He doesn't even know her name.

"Oh, right, Louie. Anyway, as I was saying, it got Louie to pay attention to me and remember me! Just as I had planned. It was sad for my family when we found out someone we knew had gotten caught, but I always envied them. I mean, they must have the life! Constant love and attention, free food, I gotta say, trained pokemon are set!" Wally nodded at this as if it were nothing but true. He waggled his tail happily.

"But what about battling? You seem to be pretty new at it, if you can excuse me saying," I said bluntly.

At this statement his waggling stopped. He seemed to have drooped slightly and his gaze went from me straight to the grass. "I am pretty new to this… I hope she doesn't make me do this often. (Oh, and thanks for helping a few of those times…)" Wally sighed.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Lucy wants to be the best trainer ever. I'm going to do all I can to help her reach her dream."

"But what about your dream? I just wanna see what's out there and not have to worry about finding food."

"My dream?" I shrugged, "I just want to make Lucy happy."

Wally perked up, "really? That's it?"

After giving Wally and annoyed, exasperated look, I answered, "yes." What a stupid question.

Wally got the idea that I wanted to talk to him no longer and sat bemusedly on the grass watching Lucy.

With another shake of my head at Wally, I walked towards Lucy who was now sitting on the grass with food for the three of us. She placed a plate of unidentifiable food in front of Wally and me. "Shoot… I forgot to read up on whether you guys can eat human food. …It's only a peanut butter sandwich… You guys'll be fine," she muttered more to herself than to us.

Without hesitation I ate the half of the food. While it was delicious, the tasty goop got stuck to the roof of my mouth. I must've sat for at least five minutes trying to get the goop off with my tongue. The sight must've been something because Lucy couldn't stop giggling.

After we finished eating we began walking again. "We should be almost there. I really wanna check out the Ruins of Alph. I've heard only a little bit from Professor Elm, but if I'm not mistaken, this is a pretty historical place," she said petting me as I walked beside her. She was holding Wally in one arm. He seemed rather content. I do miss being carried in Lucy's arms… but at least _I_ get to sleep beside her, so I wasn't too jealous.

As we walked more the trees lessened and we saw a building. I looked up to see Lucy light up and smile. "This is it!" She declared. "Sorry Wally, gotta put you back in your pokeball." Lucy set Wally down and returned him to his pokeball.

Inside a pokeball is odd. Usually when I'm put in a pokeball it seems like barely a moment goes by before I'm out again. But I know for sure a lot more time has passed… At least, I think so. I wonder if other pokemon notice.

We walked into the building where a man stood behind a counter and a woman stood beside the door across from the one we entered from. The woman smiled wide and handed Lucy a folded piece of paper. "Welcome to The Ruins of Alph. Let me lead you around!" Lucy nodded in acceptance and followed the woman and I followed Lucy closely.

We had walked out of the building when I felt an odd presence. It was kinda the same feeling I normally get when I know a pokemon is near, but it felt a little different.

While Lucy and the lady talked, I looked at my surroundings. There were old looking buildings made of tan colored stone. The trees were very tall and old looking as well. I couldn't help but notice a few bird like pokemon sitting in some of the trees. They were small and green and pecking at the branches. One was staring in our direction. It was too far away so I couldn't tell if it was staring directly at Lucy and me, or just it just happened to be our direction.

The lady continued leading Lucy and me around the area. I grew bored of walking and nudged Lucy's hand with my head. She looked questioningly at me for a moment before realizing that I actually wanted to go into my pokeball. She laughed and returned me.

What seemed like moments later (although I'm sure more time had passed), I was brought out again. I looked at my surroundings. Beside me was Wally, he was looking around as well. I took a quick glance behind me. Lucy wore a slightly worried look, as did the lady who was clinging tightly to Lucy. Around us was a large group of small green birds.

"Tu! Tu,"

"The natu have been on edge lately, they're normally further from the ruins, but this is the third time this week they've ganged up!… sh-SHOO!!" the lady stammered, waving her arms in what looked like an attempt to make the birds fly away.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Xiro! Wally! Get 'em!"

Quickly, I dashed forward to the group of natu. A bunch of them flew off but a few still remained. Wally gave chase to the ones that flew and squirted jets of water at them. I breathed in and my forehead and tail went ablaze. The natu seemed highly intimidated by this and a few more flew off. Just three remained. Wally chased after the other two as I breathed fire onto the last one. The natu shook off the flames, hopped quickly over to me and pecked at me. I flinched a little before lifting my head with a strong and surprising force that knocked back the natu. I ran after it and tackled and pinned it down with my two front paws. I slowed my breathing drastically and let the flames on my body emit thick smoke to engulf the natu.

The natu coughed and struggled under my paws. But suddenly the natu glowed red and vanished beneath me. I fell over and looked up. A pokeball sat in front of me and was wiggling. Lucy clenched her fists and had a look of determination.

After another weak wiggle, the pokeball sat still. Lucy walked to me, pat my head and picked up the pokeball. "Thank you, Xiro. Now you've got a new little friend. Wally, return." She recalled Wally into his pokeball and turned to the lady. "I don't know much about pokemon and their habits, but is it really odd for these natu to be here?"

The lady gave Lucy a look of amazement before slowly nodding. "Y-yes. They live south-east of these ruins. I mean, sure, we occasionally see a couple of these every now and then, but this has been getting ridiculous. We're starting to think that something may be upsetting their own habitat so they've been flocking here in large numbers."

"Huh, that's weird… Maybe I'll call Professor Elm about it when I get to Azalea Town. – Oh, I was his lab assistant before I left home." Lucy answered the lady's confused glance.

"Well, this just about ends our tour anyhow. Thank you for visiting! Good luck on your journey… um…"

"Lucy. Lucy Nell." Lucy smiled, turned and headed towards the gate. I followed after her giving a backwards glance to the lady. She looked dumbfounded.

". . ._Nell?!_"

*

"Well that was kind of a bust…" muttered Lucy as we walked past the gates into a forest type area again. "But at least I have a new pokemon! I wonder if dad's seen this…" She muttered again, taking out the red object from her pocket. She pressed on it several times before it talked in an odd voice.

"Natu. The little bird pokemon. Because of its very small wings, natu is rarely seen in actual flight. It hops from one place to another. This pokemon is said to always be staring at something."

"Hm…?" Lucy poked at the red object a few more times. It made "bleep" sounds. She raised an eyebrow in what seemed to be concern. "That's so weird. It says the nest is quite a ways from the ruins. I wonder why they would travel all the way there… I gotta talk to the professor about this…"

"Lucy?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. But she looked too concerned, so I wanted to try and take her mind off it. She glanced at me and gave a small smile.

"Heheh, sorry Xiro, have I not been paying you enough attention?" Lucy pat my head. I like it when she smiles. "You've been so good lately! Here," she rummaged in her bag as we continued walking. In minutes, she pulled out a small box and opened it. A lovely scent wafted by my nose. It was had a certain spice smell to it that was very alluring. She held the small cookie in front of my face and I grabbed it with my mouth and held it in my paws as I ate it.

When I finished my delicious cookie I turned back to Lucy to see her holding a pokeball in her hands. She stared intently at it. "How… about… Yoko? Yoko the natu!" Lucy beamed with pride.

For the rest of the day we walked through the forest. Lucy was very quiet. She seemed lost in thought.

Every once in a while she'd look around intently, saying something about "rangers" and glance at one of her weird gadgets that made "bleep" "bloop" sounds.

As the sun was setting, Lucy walked off the trail into a group of trees that was clear in the middle. It had a small pit. "Perfect. Xiro, can you gather some twigs and stuff for a fire?"

I nodded in understanding and gathered the things needed for a fire. Lucy had set up the sleeping bag on the grass and had already brought out Wally the poliwag and Yoko the natu.

Lucy rummaged through her bag again. "Hm. Hm. Hm… … oh no…" Lucy looked sick. She went through her bag again. "Oh no… no, no! How could I only have bread and peanut butter?!" She paused for a moment and glanced around as if the trees had something to do with this. "Nuts," she muttered dismally after a few minutes. "Sorry guys… looks like bread and peanut butter again. Hopefully we can get to Azalea soon… and get real food." She sighed sadly and started to spread the beige goop onto the bread. She placed another slice of bread on of that, cut it in half and handed Wally and me a half. She placed a plain slice of bread in front of Yoko who stared at it skeptically before eating it. Lucy then had some goop and bread for herself as well.

Over dinner I decided to talk to Yoko. "Yoko?"

Yoko continued pecking at her bread as if she had not heard me.

I licked more goop off the roof of my mouth incase she hadn't heard me clearly. "Um. Yoko?"

"Is that what the human has labeled me…?" Yoko said slowly in a small, misty voice. Her eyes seemed to penetrate my mind…

"Yes. I'm Xiro."

"I know. My former leader, Xatu, has spoken to me about a quilava named Xiro. He said for me to follow you. Though I sacrifice my freedom by being captured, he has assured me that in exchange I have helped my former tribe. I am not clear how this will resolve, but he has told me my abilities will help." She continued staring (almost rudely) at me into my eyes. I turned my gaze to the fire I had made, taking a few glances to see Yoko still staring at me.

Lucy let out a loud yawn and stretched. "Mmm. It's about that time. I kinda wanna wake up early and get to the cave as soon as possible…" She took out her gadget and made it bleep several times. "… Six a.m. should be fine. C'mere, Xiro." She said sleepily. I walked over to her as she recalled Yoko and asked Wally to put out the fire before recalling him as well. Though the fire was out, the moon was bright enough so that I could still see Lucy as I cuddled my way into her sleeping bag.

'_Really? That's it?'_ I remembered Wally's earlier remark. I laughed a little bit as Lucy wrapped her arms around me and held me close. Yes, being loved is all I ask for.

"Nighty night, Xiro." Lucy yawned.


End file.
